


Take my gingersnaps and go (the layers flattened remix)

by Estirose



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Adrien is happy, but there is someone missing from his life. Marinette is not, and searches for someone lost.





	Take my gingersnaps and go (the layers flattened remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [falls the shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909687) by [AlexSeanchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai). 
  * In response to a prompt by [AlexSeanchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai) in the [2019remixrevivalmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2019remixrevivalmadness) collection. 

> My first time writing in this fandom, so thank you for giving me so much inspiring fic! I hope I did this justice.

There is a void that Adrien just can't help but feel. He has his parents and they love him, but he just can't get over the impression that there should be someone else in his life - a fleeting image of a girl in a mask and pigtails, black spots on red costume. A girl whose presence makes him giddy somehow, and he doesn't know why.

It makes him sneak out of the mansion, hit the rooftops, roam down empty streets when he should be doing something else, look for her even though he sometimes doubts that she is little more than his imagination. 

He still wanders, though.

Marinette feels the same way. Maybe it's because her parents are gone, and she has no choice but to live with her grandfather. Maybe it's because her grandmother left both of them. Maybe it's all her fault. Because she dreams of a boy in a mask with a skintight suit, cat ears and eyes. Maybe she has dreamed too much and that was why her grandmother was disgusted with both of them.

So when she is not working or going to school, she keeps an eye in the sky, as if he will drop into her life. She doubts it, though. She is convinced now that he is a dream, and that she is foolish to follow that dream.

But she still stares at the sky when she's walking down the street.

Adrien is not really looking when he crashes into the girl. He vaguely hears her saying something like she's sorry, so clumsy, so clumsy, but all he can do is stare. She should have a mask, she should have lighter hair, she should be the girl of his dreams and maybe she might be. 

Marinette blinks. Something incoherent about a ring comes out, but she’s not quite sure where the rest of her sentence went. He should have ears, a tail, so different from the guy who's standing in front of her but he can't be anything but. And then he asks about earrings, not the ones she has but the ones she should have. 

And then he calls her "my lady" and asks where he knows her from, and her heart just melts. The only thing she can say, in the end, is "let's find out."


End file.
